An Eclare story
by xDegrassixloverx
Summary: All about what I think should happen with them with help from your reviews and my friends help as well
1. back together

A Eclare story.

Eli POV

Sense Vegas night I haven't been able to stop thinking about Clare! She wont answer my calls or texts, I miss her so much. I never even got to tell her how I feel. As his little sister Mikayla walks in he looks over taking off his earphones that were blasting Dead Silence. "Hey buhbuh" she says "hey Mikayla" he says annoyed "Mommy wants you" "oh ok tell her I'll be there in a minute" "ok but she sounds mad" "yeah yeah I already know what its about just get out" "Kay Kay im going!" oh boy I wonder if she found out about my D in science... Elijah Joseph Goldsworthy! Get down here this second" Mom said in a pissed off voice "Im coming!" I yelled I always hate when she uses my middle name... "Why did I just get a call from your principle saying you and Marcus Fitzgerald got in a fight!" "Because I tried to park and he tried to destroy my car and he pretended to stab me on Vegas night when he got arrested" "Well than maybe Degrassi isn't a great school for you...I don't need you to get hurt again.." "Mom you know that wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything to Mike it was all him and you know that!" "Im just saying we moved to get away from all of that and now its back" "Im not moving Im not going anywhere the girl I love is here and Im not about to leave" And storms out of the house into his hearse. Driving down the road thinking man If only Clare were here she always knows what to do. If only I could call her and tell her how sorry I was how much I love her! Im such an Idiot why didnt I tell her on Vegas night! Driving on not realizing he was on Clare's street, looking around realizes it because he sees Clare and pulls over. "Clare! I need to talk to you!" He says with his crooked smile and his emerald eyes looking right into her deep blues. "Eli! What are you doing here?" "I had a fight with my mom and I was thinking about you and I guess it just brought me here..." "Oh well im just not in the mood to talk to you" as she turns away. I grabbed her arm lightly and looked right into her eyes "Please Clare I...I...I...I love you" "What?" "Please Clare just talk to me!" "Fine. What do you need?" "Im sorry Im done fighting with Fitz and everybody else, While you were with your grandma I had a lot of time to think and the only thing I thought about was you! I cant not think about you I cant not love you I cant not kiss your lips with out you I am nothing!" "Eli! I love you too!" She kisses his lips and they stop and he smiles his crooked smile and says "so does this mean were together again?" "Yes Elijah Joseph Goldsworthy we are and I love you!" "I love you to Clare Jessica Edwards!"

Reviews please! 3


	2. rules

A Eclare story Ch. 2

Clare's POV.

Im so glad Eli and I are back together I don't think I could have ignored him for much longer! Im so excited for school to start tomorrow! Except for all these new rules Simpson made!

*Different colored polos for each grade

-9th grade–Yellow

-10th grade–purple

-11th grade–red

-12th grade–blue

The new dress code must be followed at all times.

*Different colored polos for each grade

-9th grade–Yellow

-10th grade–purple

-11th grade–red

-12th grade–blue

*I.D.'s must be visible at all times

No sexual conduct at school

No transmitting sexual images to other students

No vandalism to school property

No possession or being under the influence of alcohol or narcotics

No public displays of affection

Not allowed in classrooms without teacher supervision 

Different colored polos! Really? Gosh this is going to be a living hell! *ring ring* Hello?

"Hey Clare!" Drew? "Yeah! Clare I really need Alli's new number..." And why would I give that to you? "Because I am in love with her and I need to apologize and explain everything!" Well I cant she told me not to give it out especially to you, sorry. As she hangs up and directly calls Alli, "Hello Clare!" Alli Drew just called me "What? What did he want?" He wanted your new number and I told him no "oh Clare! Thank you! I so don't want to talk to that cheating jerk!" I know I know but I have to go now Eli is coming over so we can talk about where were going to meet and all that jazz "All that _jazz_?" yes Alli that is what I said now I love you bye! *hangs up phone* you sit down to watch T.V. and all thats on is Next Teen Star so you watch that and see Jenna is up! But befor she can sing the doorbell rings and you rush to answer it slipping on the linoleum floor in your socks to the door to get youur hopes up its not Eli its Drew "Clare Im not going to get over her I have never loved a girl like I love her I will never cheat on her again it was a mistake I need to talk to her!" Im not giving you her number but you can call her on my phone and see what happens..."Thank you Clare you're the best!" You dial the number and it rings "hello? Clare?" "No its Drew" "ugh what are you doing with Clares phone and why are you calling me!" "Because I love you Alli! I cant live without you that thing with Bianca, that was a big huge mistake! The whole time I was thinking about you! She got in my head and I didnt know what to do!" "Drew, You had my heart and you lost it. I don't need you or your drama I have friends way better than you Move on and leave me alone your mom already hates me and I hate you. Goodbye." Drew gives you your phone back and leaves with a broken heart as he walks off Eli walks up "What the hell was _HE_ doing here?" He came to talk to me about Alli "oh" So are you going tome in or stand out in the rain like an idiot? "Oh yeah haha" he comes in and you both sit down on the sofa and talk about anything and everything He tells you one of his biggest secrets "After Julia died I went into a state of depression the doctors tried counseling and medication nothing helped. When I met you my whole mood changed I wasn't depressed or even the slightest bit sad my mom took me to the doctor, they said I managed to pull myself out of we broke up over break I went back into that depression, Clare, I need you." Eli! I love you! I will never hurt you like that again! Im so sorry!

–Review!


	3. Perfect pink lips

A Eclare story Ch. 3

Eli's POV

Wow the last few days have went by so fast! Sense Clare and I got back together nothing else matters, but stupid Drew if he hits on Clare I will kick hiss ass! My thought was interrupted by Clare "Hey there Eli!" and she kisses me I wasn't worried about my thought I was wrapped up in. "Hey there Clare I missed you!" "I missed you to!" she replied as I look around at the same hallways with the cops lining every exit, no ditching now! New security cameras the different colored polos, Clare looked so cute in hers. But with the same blue lockers and boring academic posters lining the wall, other students book bags being checked,.the same rule going over and over in my head 'No sexual contact' not exact words but pretty close that meant no hugging Clare no Kissing her perfect pink lipstick stained lips and not even able to hold her delicate hand. I sadly thought. The bell rang I looked at Clare and said goodbye with a 'formal but held to long to just be friends' handshake. I turned and walked to my class, hmm that class went by very slowly I thought and so did my next period. Finally came English I was excited because it was the only class I had Clare in! Well, and Adam but I wasn't excited to see him. Clare sat down next to me of corse Adam in front of me, And a new girl next to him? Who was she I'd never seen her before. She turned around to introduce herself, "Hello I'm Fiona I used to go here with my brother Declan." I saw Clare shoot up at the name. I replied "Im Eli this is my girlfriend Clare best friend Adam." "Clare? That sounds familiar, do I know you?" "Um yes I was in 10th grade science with you last year" "Oh that must be it." she finished just as the bell rang. The rest of that class went by slowly as usual I did the same thing I did every day, Stared at Clare's beautiful Blue eyes! The bell rang finally time for lunch. Fiona asked to sit with us so we let her, Sense Clare and I got back together Alli and Jenna have been sitting with us too. At the same worn out wood table in the same blue yellow and white painted café with the same boring posters and the same gros food. Every thing the same as before break but the rules, oh the horible rules 'No sexual contact' why? Because of Sav and Holly J. That's not our fault that's there's! Why punish all of us? I thought silently Clare could tell something was bothering me. "Eli, whats wrong?" she said worriedly. "Just thinking about the new rules." I replied. "Oh." "Clare, do you want to go on a date? Friday night at 7?" "Sure to where? Moves to see vampires suck" "Yes! Oh I have wanted to see that for a long time!" "I know"

Guys thanks for reading this it means a lot please review and give me some ideas for next chapter its going to be longer BTW


	4. Kick ass Eli

A Eclare story Ch. 4

Warning: Abuse blood and big news!

Clare's POV

The next day at school I couldn't find Eli, I hadn't talked to him in a while either, I thought as I walked down the hall and around the corner to my locker, I looked up and was face to face with Eli. "Where were you? I called you last night." "I know I didn't want to answer because I might have spilled a secret..." Eli said with his sly smile." "Oh is that so?" "Yes ma'am" "Well what was the secret?" "Here" he pulled out 10 red roses with 2 tickets to see the midnight premiere of Eclipse! "Ahhh! Oh my God I have been trying to get these for 2 months!" I said excitedly. "I know so I called up the movie theater and told them to send me 2 and if a Clare Edwards called to tell you they were out." "Ah I love you!" "I love you to" "Hey if it isn't the goth kid and his nerd girl. How long has it been sense I kicked your ass?" Fitz said rudely. "Fitz I'm done, no more fighting." Eli responded. "To bad were settling this and I'm going to win. "What's the prize? What are you really 'winning'?" "How 'bout the prize is your sexy bitch right there?" "Hell no!" "Then just the satisfactory of beating you up?" "Fitz I said im done and I wasn't joking" "too bad and bring the bitch with you she's the prize." Fitz says as he storms off. "Why me?" Eli screams as he bangs his fist on a locker. After school Eli and I head to The Dot and go straight to back ally and see Fitz and KC. KC grabs me and pulls me into The Dot and asks if I want anything. "No im fine thanks anyways" he orders a mocha late and drags me back outside. He throws me on a wall and duct tapes my mouth shut and hands together. "Fitz, go ahead she's ready." "Alright" he replies. Fitz quickly punches Eli in the stomach and he doubles over, laying on the ground unable to mover Fitz kicks him harder causing Eli to cough up blood. Eli looked over seeing a tear run down Clare's face and suddenly he gets what he has needed, the pain of seeing the girl he loves be hurt. He stands up ignoring the pain punching Fitz in the mouth knocking out one of his teeth, dodging a weak punch Fitz managed to try, then punching Fitz in the stomach causing him to fall on the ground, then kicking him, accidentally but proudly, kicking Fitz balls. Fitz then cries "Ok Eli you win!" Eli walks over to get the tape off me while KC tries to help Fitz. "Is this war settled yet?" I cried out in plea. "Butch you better watch your back" Fitz manages to say. The next day at school, terrified for what might be waiting for me, I head to my locker but instead of seeing Eli I see Fitz and KC, "Miss me?" Fitz says "yeah right why would I miss you?" "Better watch that tone of voice or I wont be nice" "you can be nice?" I said sarcastically. Fitz grabs my arms and pulls me into a strong kiss, I tried to push kim away but he was to strong. KC pulls him away then manages to force his lips to mine oh how I missed his lips but now he was just a jerk, he wasn't as strong so I managed to push him off. Fitz comes over and says "you don't push my friend away." and slaps me causing me to whine. "What did you do with Eli" I screamed. "He's a little busy." Fitz replies as Eli comes running. "What the hell did you do to her!" Eli yells in a pissed voice. "Just thought her a little lesson" Fitz says and laughs as he walks off. I slide down the row of lockers crying as Eli runs to get help. A few minutes later he is back with Adam and the Mr. Simpson, "Fitz, he hurt Clare" he told Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson left to find them as Eli and Adam both say by me holding my hands my head resting on Elis shoulder, my arm hurt from where they both grabbed me, most likely red with pain, and my cheek that most likely had a hand print from Fitz. Fitz. Oh how I hated him and It wasn't like me to 'hate' someone. My phone then rang "Darcy" came up on the screen I smiled and asked Eli and Adam to come outside with me. "Hey Darce." "Hey Clare why do you sound so strange?" she asked "I got hurt, abused." "BY WHO!" She exclaimed "A bully Fitz and my ex boyfriend KC" "Do you need me to come home?" "No I have Eli, Adam, Jenna, and Alli, to help me for now." "Ok well I actually called to tell you Im coming home in 2 months!" "Good we missed you" I smiled "alright well I have to go Ill call you later." "Kay bye sis love you" the call was then ended and I smiled, It hurt to smile, but I didn't care my sister was coming home.


	5. Mixed

**First things first, I haven't made a chapter in a hella long time. My excuse, I have had major writers block. I know that a sucky excuse I could have made a retarded chapter but I didn't want a dumb chapter I wanted a good chapter. Anyways onto the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Surprise! Alli's POV **

**Mixed**

**Mr. Simpson stormed down the hall looking for KC and Fitz, after the thing with Clare he ran off and everyday Mr. Simpson does the same thing, wonders the halls aimlessly searching but never any luck. Everybody knows there not going to come to school but Mr. Simpson thinks the suspect always returns to the scene of the crime. Whatever. I know there not coming back. "Alli! Hey how are you?" I hear Clare yell from down the hall, as I spin around I see Eli chasing after her. "I'm great, why are you running from Eli?" I asked. "What? Oh! I'm not running from him! I needed no tell you something he's just a slow runner." She said "Oh what do you need to tell me?" I asked. "We need your help! We, as in me and Eli, know that Adam likes Fiona! But we need your help to set them up!" Clare, Clare, Clare I thought to myself. "Well what if she doesn't like him?" I asked. "Just talk to her please." "Fine!" I finished the conversation and the bell rang. P.E. worst class of the day. Stupid rope I can't climb. Oh well, at least Dave is in that class…oh my God I did not just think that? Crap I can't be falling for Dave! Alli and Dave, It does have a nice ring to it though… "Uhhh Dave? Did I really just run into you?" I said. "Ha-ha yes Alli you did." Then BAM my hormones took control of me and I kissed Dave! It felt so right like we were made to be together, kind of how it looked with Clare and Eli or Sav and Anya. It was amazing. "Alli." And that was all he could say. "Dave, I like you." I said "Really? You already know I like you" He said "Does this mean your now my boyfriend?" I asked. "Do you want me to be?" He asked "Yeah I think I do." "Then that settles it you are now my girlfriend." "Dave." And I kissed him again. **

**"Clare! I'm dating Dave!" I told Clare. "What? Alli, I thought you didn't like Dave?" Clare said. "Oh well I do now!" "Oh cool I guess." "What's wrong Clare?" "Nothing Alli. I've jst been thinking about Darcy a lot lately." "Oh well isn't she coming home soon?" "Well, yeah." And the bell rang to go home.**

**When I got home I sat down at the table to start working on my homework. *****Ring ring***** I heard my phone ring. "Hello" I said. "Hey Alli Its Drew! Adam gave me your number" Drew said. "Drew? I thought I told Adam not to give it out." I thought. "Ugh just go home Drew I have a boyfriend." "What? Who?" "Dave." "Alli just go outside." "Why" "Just go!" so I went outside and saw what I was dreading. Drew. "Crap." I whispered under my breath. "Alli I still love you and I probably always will. Don't do this to me I cant loose you. Not again" "Drew your mom hates me you cheated on me and I have a boyfriend." "Please Alli kiss me. If you feel nothing for me then I will leave forever." "Dr_" He cut me off when his lips pressed against mine and it just felt so right better than when I kissed Dave. "so?' he asked. "wow." "Does this mean you still have feelings?" "Yes Drew it does but that doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend." "Can I see your phone" "sure?" And I gave him my phone. "Alright you no longer have a boyfriend." "What? Drew!" "I love you Alli. Can Dave say that? Can Dave say he loves you? Can Dave say he wants to spend his life with you? Can Dave stand up for you with out getting his little ass kicked?" "Well no. But can you say you never cheated on me? Can you say you won't cheat on me?" "I can say no to the first but I can also say yes to the second." "Drew please don't do this! I can't be your girlfriend. Once a cheater always a cheater." "No Alli not once a cheater always a cheater. I cheated on you, yes but I promise I won't do it again." "I love you Drew but I don't know if I can forgive you for cheating on me." "Alli yes you can because you are the only girl in my life, and I love you" and he kissed me.**

**

* * *

**

**Omg does Alli have a new boyfriend? I thought her and Dave would be together forever. But then Drew came. I love Alli and Drew together. Dralli? As Miss M said. I have to thank Miss M AKA Marisa for my inspiration to write this and I know my story will NEVER be as good as hers but I try. And Alli's POV What do you think about that? I think im going to do Drew's POV and maybe even Dave's POV and Adam's POV. What do you think? Anyways, I will update again today to make up for my time without an update. So please…. Review?**


End file.
